A life of spaztic lights
by Smyde
Summary: [AU]Sora wants to leave Vegas, and Riku wants the brunette to come with him [SoRiku][OneShot][Crappy ending][Happy 7707 all]


Hello all, and welcome to my crappy one-shot, dedicated to 7-7-07 today XD I'm a loser, yes. I'm sorry I haven't been updating most of my stories, but don't worry. The chapters are almost done. Though don't expect an update until after Sunday, since I'm still going to AnimeNext today and tomorrow (7-8-07). So have fun without me and I'll bring back pictures, and I'll link the homepage to my deviantart. Have fun and happy 777. Also please note, yes it's a crap ending. It's meant to be that way, so you can all finish it off in your head the way you like it. Plus this is just a SoRiku pairing, no sides. Sorry my other shipping fans, Zemyx, AkuRoku and others must take a step aside.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Valley Hospital Medical Center, Vegas, Nevada, London, America or any of the characters used in this fanfiction. Not that I need to remind you.

-Yours Truly,  
_Smyde_

* * *

Vegas. It has so many names it would make today's encyclopedia proud. Sin City, The City of Lights, Glitter Gulch, Entertainment Capital of the World and a couple more here and there. Anybody would dream of going to such a magnificent place. A place that never sleeps and seems almost immortal to all eyes. Yes anybody would just die to be here, even if it was for one night. 

If you're a tourist. If you live near the bright city you would get sick of its presence quite easily. I've been living here since the day I was born. Now I work in the very same hospital that my mother conceived me in, and let me tell you one statement very clearly. I _hate_ Las Vegas.

Since I started working in the Valley Hospital Medical Center as an intern three years ago every night I've been on call it's been for either cases of alcohol poisoning or a driving accident. The streets of 'The Strip' are quite shifty and it's never safe to go out too late in Sin City. After all—you never know what lurks in the darken corners of the devil's holiday spot. At first it was just routine work, but after three years I've become a resident and have to deal with the higher up stuff. Like liver failures or epileptic seizures, caused by the bright flashing lights of Vegas. Here's a tip: if you're prone to epilepsy don't go to Vegas. It's not called The City of Lights because it sounds catchy.

Now I'm sick of it. I live in a small house by myself, about two miles away from the hospital. It seems inconvenient, but it's really only an hour drive away. Not bad at all I think. The area isn't cheap but it isn't expensive either. With my salary though I could easily live in a hotel for a month. No point in it though. The only thing I hate more than Vegas are the hotels in Vegas. They're way too expensive and crowded. Plus once again if I have to remind you—I hate this place and want to leave as soon as possible.

Any salary money that doesn't go into paying rent, maintenance and food goes straight into my savings. I want to move off to a nice area in California (nothing near Hollywood though, it's just as bad as Vegas itself) and get a job there. Right now a one bedroom, two bathroom apartment (just incase I have guests over. I don't like people using the same bathroom I use) around the area I want to live in costs about one thousand a month, plus maintenance costs about three hundred. So it's not cheap at all, but it's comes with perks. The hospital I want to work in is only half a mile away from the house and it's a really nice suburban area that's not that far off from the city.

Ding Dong. Who the hell would come over at eight in the evening? "Sora, are you there?" Of course, only one thing would have the nerve to do that.

"Yeah, hold on Kairi, I'll be there in a minute." I'll just talk to her for a couple minutes and tell her I'm tired. Hell that won't even be a lie. I am tired. You would be too if you had to deal with a patient who was recovering from an epileptic seizure, thinking he was in some weird land with black things called 'heartless' or something like that. They get crazier with each seizure it seemed.

As soon as I opened the wooden door Kairi leapt on me and tightly latched herself on. She might look frail but she gives bone crushing hugs. Deciding that letting me live would ultimately benefit her in her head the auburn haired girl finally let go of her latching grip. I recoiled a bit but luckily didn't fall over. "Sora, Sora, Sora, I have someone for you to meet!" The chipper girl giggled as she clapped her hands. I was so not in the mood for this.

"Look, Kairi, I'm really tired. Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Kairi, while being somewhat oblivious at times, was kind towards people. Hopefully that gullibility factor would get her away from my front door. But she just shook her head quickly.

"No, no, no! I can't he's already here!" She cried out, pointing towards a car parked on the street outside my house. If it wasn't for the fact that she would always barge into my life I would actually consider liking her.

With a groan I gave up, raking one of my hands through my wild brown locks. "Alright, fine. But you two don't stay too long." From the way she grinned at my words she didn't seem to catch my annoyed tone. Sometimes I wondered why I had friends that were dumb as rocks.

Now, you might be thinking how the hell Kairi and I meet? Well we were childhood friends, meeting in first grade on a warm September day. Kairi was being picked on by bullies and as the heroic character I had to go and rescue her. Since then we became 'inseparable' as she would call it. After high school ended for us she started working as a bartender in the Circus Circus Hotel, skipping college like an idiot, while I went to medical school like a smart person. Call me narcissistic, but it is true. She was an idiot and now she's getting what she deserves.

When she spun around, pulling in her 'friend' quicker to the doorway I wondered who it would be this time. Probably some girl she met at the bar, wasted beyond her comprehension. You see I didn't tell you or her yet so let's just get down to the point. I'm _gay_. That's it. I'm a gay guy, but right now I wouldn't exactly want to get into a relationship. Considering I was planning to move away from this state there would be absolutely no point of getting into a long-term relationship. Not even a fling would be worth the aftermath trouble. So whoever it was she was pulling into my house tonight I could careless.

"Sora," Kairi happy voice shined in on my pessimistic thoughts, breaking off my spacing out. At that moment my eyes were looking at probably the most gorgeous man I've probably seen to date. I assumed he had a form of albinism, as his hair was silvery white but his eyes were a beautiful sea mix of aqua and mint green. He was wearing a black zipper sweater, under it a blue collared shirt, white jeans that went down to his feet and black converse. I was almost sure I was drooling, except the feeling of my salvia didn't register on my cheek. "This is Riku Deviate, my next door neighbor! I thought you might like to meet him." Next door neighbor? That was new—here I thought Kairi lived in that hotel she worked in.

I grumbled out a 'nice to meet you' and he just blinked and nodded. Kairi frowned between us and exaggerated a groan. "Say something coherent, both of you!" She cried, pulling our arms. Damn her and her 'you should socialize more' methods.

"Mind if I come in?" Riku asked, a small grin twisting on his face. Why did I have the feeling he meant that in the wrong context of the words 'come in'.

"No," I replied with an equally twisted smirk. Take that, mister silver hair.

Kairi looked like she was about to explode at my answer but Riku quickly stopped her with a chuckle. "How precious," he cooed, letting himself into my living room casually. I think I was going to like this guy better than Kairi's other guests. Let's just say the worst one to date was some pervert guy—what was his name…Marluxia I think—with dark pink hair.

I nodded at his reply, following him into the tan furnished living room as Kairi closed the door and quickly tagged along by my side. When we got to the living room I was sandwiched in the middle between Riku on my right side and Kairi on the left side. Riku still had on what I liked to call a trademark smirk, while Kairi just kept her easy going smile.

"So, Riku," I started, my head resting on the couch while my peripheral vision focused on the albino male. "Where do you work, exactly?"

"I'm a professional poker player," Riku said slyly, his gradient eyes on me. "Right now I'm touring around America, but I'll soon be going back to London." Well he doesn't have a very good job, especially if it's all luck based like poker.

"Sora, I'm thirsty," Kairi whined. Knowing her she felt completely ignored. She was right. "Can I go get a drink?" I slowly nodded at her, and with a blissful grin she hopped away from the living room, straight into the kitchen to ruin it. At least now I got a chance to talk a little to Riku in private.

"So, Sora," Riku started again, making my attention turn back to the silver haired male, "where do you work exactly?"

"I work as a resident doctor at Valley Hospital Medical Center," I replied, a small smile gracing my face. Wait…I was smiling, right? Impossible; I haven't made a genuine smile in years now. Riku made a small 'ah' sound and neatly tucked his hair behind his ear. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well, Kairi told me that you don't exactly like living in Vegas," what how the hell did Kairi know that? I never told her that, "so I thought maybe I could take you on a tour around the world before I head back to London? Kairi and I already talked it over and she would be more than glad to watch your house while we're gone."

I thought this over. Why was I thinking it over though? This would be a great opportunity to leave Nevada, even for a little while. It's a dream come true, seeing as I could never afford a tour around America like this. "Are you going to take me back to Nevada afterwards?"

Riku made a hum sound, probably thinking of the thought over in his head, and what seemed like an eternity he finally spoke up. "Only if you want me to." Where the hell was Kairi with a glass of water when you needed one?

_**-Au Revoir Mon Chéri**_


End file.
